fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC20
is the 20th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 8th part of "Becoming Partners Arc". In this episode where Juliet / Cure Draco have losing her dragon eyes and became blind. (under editing and not yet complete) Plot The story continues after her tragic past. Draco begins to rebel against Hades the Aquafall Defense Squad, Cure Cygnus asked why Cure Draco have attacking them, she will able to join them now Romeo is saved and thought it will make him happy if she acts against them, she says she kill them personally, even if she rebels against them, she will not be their ally either. Draco's Cosmos Piece is darker gradually, Cure Sword had noticed of her Cosmos Piece, she tells they must to saved her, the violent struggle begins. Draco is extremely fast, with her weapon Eurydice transform into a chain and used "Bloody Chain", she sends them almost to the ground with her chain-spear Eurydice, Cure Heart grabs her chain-spear to try stop her, but she was projected in the sky and being crushed with her punch into the ground. Draco attacking Cure Phoenix and Cure Rosetta, but they used their combine attack "Firebird Rosetta Wall", while Cure Pegasus and Cure Sword used "Soaring Sacred Sword" to Draco. Cure Cygnus orders to Cure Diamond to combined the "Twinkle Diamond Swan". But she resists and using her claws and wings to counteract them, and knock them in the wall and she used "Ignis Draco Dente", Diamond returned into Rikka. Pegasus get angry and she tries to used "Time Break", but she projected her in the wall and rushed towards her. Sword intervenes for protect Pegasus, then she using "Holy Sword", but Draco was too strong and projected them in the ground and she used "Ignis Draco Dente", Pegasus and Sword returned into Esther and Makoto. Phoenix is protected by the "Rosetta Wall" from Rosetta, but it broke shortly after Draco used her fists and punched them and she use "Bloody Chain" to them, Phoenix and Rosetta returned into Meg and Alice. There are only Cure Heart, Cure Cygnus and Cure Andromeda, Romeo rushed toward Draco, he shouted Juliet's name instead of her Cure-name and try to reasonate her. Romeo understand how she had suffered since she became Cure Draco, but this is not a resolution to kill Precures. On the other hand, Precures are not killing each other but to cooperate and be friends together, he wished that Draco becomes as before and returned as Juliet. But the conversation was soon interrupted when Cygnus rushed toward the confused Draco, Kurumu try to warned her. But Draco had directly crushed Cygnus' plastron armor, Cygnus get angry while Draco screaming with anger, and she pierced her body thrice with her fire projectiles. Cygnus coughing blood and being severely injured, and Draco rushed to attacking Andromeda and Heart. Meanwhile, Ai try wake Regina and Ace, they regain consciousness. But Ace remembered very quickly since Cure Draco had defeated them, she rushed towards the cave, because she's convinced that their friends are in danger, Ai and Regina following her. At the same time, Heart draws Shinpaku from its scabbard and gains her demoniac psysical traits and blocked Draco's Eurydice as a sword form and she pushed her away. Then Andromeda and Heart used their combine attack "Maiden Sweet Heart" to Draco. But she neutralized this combine attack, and she slashed Heart and then she used "Bloody Chain" when Eurydice transform into a spear and then a chain and she punched to projected her into the wall, she returned into Mana. Andromeda try to used "Snake Capture", but easily neutralized, then she damaged Andromeda's Constellation Spirit, she received the same pain from her Constellation Spirit, her Cosmos Piece is a bit broken. Then she used "Crimson Flare" to defeated Andromeda, she returned into Moka. There are only Cygnus is seriously injured and Draco, but she used "Crying Moon" to healed herself and her armor is restored, which surprised Draco. The battle begins and Draco goes into berserk, she summoned Eurydice as a spear form, she attacking her, Cygnus dodged from blows, she shouted she must to exterminate all of the Knight-Precures and Precures, Hades will be happy and can released from her curse and thus returned as Juliet, she tells that Precures are only to kill each for other. Draco brandished her weapon while Cygnus summoned Orpheus as a sword form which allow to blocked. Cygnus replied that killed the Precures brings only madness and calamity, and Romeo does not want of seeing her commit murderous acts. But Draco is into her berserk state, she brandished her weapon with serval blows. Cygnus blocked serval blows with her Orpheus, she was affirmed that Draco . . Major Events ・ Cure Draco had losing her dragon eyes and become blind. ・ All Precures fighting all the Villains the first time. ・ All Cures execpt Cure Ace are defeated. ・ The Cures have defeated the Phobodeimos, but they are defeated by Cure Draco. ・ Cure Draco rebels against Hades and attacking the Precures personally. Trivia ・ This episode refers to Saint Seiya where Cure Draco had lost her eyes and become blind due Hades' attack, like Dragon Shiryu had lost his eyes and become blind. ・ When Cure Draco's armor is broken so she keeps her plateskirt, it was revealed she had red scales into her back, arms and legs, and she had a dragon tattoo on her chest. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Koumori Nazo ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabyi ・ Ai Villains ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco ・ Hades Secondary Characters ・ Kurumu Kurono ・ Regina ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague ・ Tybalt Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!